Vehicle exhaust systems are comprised of various components that direct exhaust gas generated by an internal combustion engine to the external environment. The exhaust system includes components that remove contaminants from the exhaust gas and components that control the noise produced by vehicle during operation. One example of a noise reduction component is a muffler. Exhaust gas passes through the muffler and exits to the external environment through a tailpipe. Flow noise is generated as exhaust gas exits the tailpipe.
Previous proposed solutions for addressing flow noise have included using a larger tailpipe or using a perforated inner tube or high frequency tuner within the muffler. These prior solutions were disadvantageous from a packaging perspective and presented tuning challenges.
Another proposed solution is to mount a diffuser to the tailpipe. The diffuser is mounted to an end of the tailpipe and is configured to diffuse and dilute exhaust gas exiting the vehicle. One adverse effect of using a diffuser is an increase in exhaust system backpressure, which is undesirable.